


Диссоциация

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Vergil-centric, soft!Vergil, платонические отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Вергилий помнит все, что происходило с его человечностью.Вергилий помнит все, что происходило с его демоничностью.Уложить взаимоисключающие воспоминания в голове оказывается не так просто.





	Диссоциация

**Author's Note:**

> Soft!Вергилий как смысл жизни.  
> Вдохновлено несколькими песнями Pyrokinesis, которые очень прочно ассоциируются с Вергилием. В эпиграф вынесены строки из "Останови меня".   
> Еще песни-вдохновительницы: "Прикоснувшиеся к солнцу", "Без промаха", "Кадуцей".

Прошу, останови меня — я так больше не могу.  
Останови меня, я всё падаю ко дну.  
Останови меня, не теряй и я прошу,  
Останови меня, останови…

  
  
Вергилий вздрогнул, услышав звон стекла. Он часто заморгал и опустил взгляд. Чашка с водой выпала из его руки — пальцы так и были согнуты полукругом — и разбилась, ударившись об пол. Вода разлилась по серому линолеуму, несколько капель попало на домашние штаны.  
  
Вергилий присел, чтобы собрать осколки. Он протянул руку — сухую, бледную, с выступающими голубыми венами, с короткими аккуратными ногтями — и помедлил, почему-то разглядывая ее.  
  
Неосторожное резковатое движение — и на указательном пальце остался порез.  
  
Вергилий поднес ладонь к глазам. Порез уже затянулся, а капля крови, красной,  _человеческой_ , медленно текла вниз, оставляя след на коже.  
  
Вергилий стер кровь большим пальцем, взял самый большой осколок и легко прочертил по запястью. Он не почувствовал боли. Кровь закапала на пол, смешивая с расплескавшейся водой. Порез стал затягиваться, Вергилий не позволил, проведя осколком. Он следил за тем, как краснеет вода на сером линолеуме.  
  
— Джил?  
  
Вергилий вздрогнул, вскидывая голову.  
  
Запястье ныло, затягивавшийся порез неприятно покалывало.  
  
— Ты чего тут?..  
  
Данте стоял в дверном проеме, хмурясь.  
  
Вергилий услышал, как тикают часы. Остро пахло кровью.  
  
— Я случайно разбил, — сказал он, переведя взгляд на залитый кровью пол. — И порезался. Я сейчас приберу.  
  
— Это ты так об чашку порезался? — Данте попытался звучать беззаботно и насмешливо, но Вергилий услышал в его голосе тревогу.  
  
Они вернулись из ада четыре дня назад.  
  
Вергилий не мог привыкнуть к тому, что если он позволит себе уснуть, то его не убьют. Не мог привыкнуть к своему человеческому телу: в аду просто поддерживать триггер длительное время, за двадцать лет он едва ли выходил из него. Ему сложно было ориентироваться в физических потребностях и мыслях.  
  
Вергилий собрал и выбросил осколки, потом вытер кровь и смыл ее с рук. Выключив воду, он услышал, как она льется в ванной комнате, куда ушел Данте, и Вергилий почему-то замер, вслушиваясь. Шум воды, тиканье часов, какие-то редкие звуки с улицы.  
  
Вергилий вздохнул, вытер руки, заостряя внимание на мягкости полотенца, встряхнул ими и вышел в коридор. Напротив кухни расположился диван и, перед ним, небольшой столик и телевизор. Направо была спальня Данте, налево — комната, выделенная Вергилию, видимо, уже на постоянной основе. Еще одна дверь справа вела в ванную комнату.  
  
Все это выглядело так спокойно и так по-домашнему. Вергилию вспоминался родной дом. Его комната была больше, чем весь этот второй этаж, но сейчас от больших открытых пространств его тошнило.  
  
Диван стоял так, что обоими краями почти что упирался в две противоположные стены, и за эти несколько дней Вергилию данный уголок особенно полюбился. Ему нравилось просто сидеть в тишине, не шевелясь, по необходимой привычке вслушиваясь в каждый шорох. В аду обычно стояла полная ватная тишина, от которой даже не звенело в ушах, и каждый звук раздавался громко и пугал. Здесь же Вергилий постоянно слышал то шаги брата, то шум холодильника, то телевизор, то звуки с улицы.  
  
Диван был куда приятнее камней.  
  
Данте выключил воду и вышел из ванной комнаты. Вергилий посмотрел на гладкое лицо своего близнеца. Данте, наконец, побрился, без щетины он казался моложе. После душа он зачесал мокрые волосы назад, как делал Вергилий всегда, разве что у Данте пряди были длиннее.  
  
У Данте было его лицо.  
  
Конечно, они же близнецы, но почему-то сейчас эта мысль почти поразила.  
  
— Ты чего пялишься? — спросил Данте с усмешкой.  
  
Вергилий отмер и, последний раз мазнув взглядом по его лицу, опустил глаза в пол.  
  
— Я не пялюсь, — возразил он негромко, но опять поднял глаза, когда Данте взялся небрежно вытирать волосы полотенцем.  
  
— Я сейчас оденусь, — сказал Данте, закончив и стягивая с головы полотенце. Его волосы теперь неаккуратно и смешно торчали. — И мы сядем смотреть фильмы.  
  
Вергилий приподнял брови. Данте цокнул языком.  
  
— Да-да, — сказал он, сворачивая в свою спальню и повышая голос. — Надо же тебе наверстать!  
  
Вергилий вздохнул и посмотрел в черное зеркало экрана.  
  
Себе Данте принес пиццу и банки с сомнительным жидким содержимым. Вергилию — шоколадное мороженое в стаканчике и пообещал, что в холодильнике есть еще.  
  
Сладость растекалась во рту, холодила язык и ломила нижние зубы, что стало открытием. Вергилий подержал мороженое у нижних зубов, пока боль стало невозможно терпеть.  
  
Она напоминала, что он — это он, и тело — его. Он ведь чувствует. Ему ведь больно.  
  
Фильм Данте выбрал про экзорцистов.  
  
За время просмотра Вергилий пришел к выводу, что ничерта люди не знают о демонах. Данте, смеясь, попросил его не воспринимать это так серьезно.  
  
Спустя полчаса и три съеденных стаканчика с мороженым, Вергилий откинул голову на спинку дивана. Маленький экран телевизора бросал синеватые отсветы, которые Вергилий видел под веками. Присутствие Данте успокаивало и даже убаюкивало. Родная кровь ощущалась так явственно, заставляя вспомнить, как сильно Вергилий нуждался в нем и как оказался не готов лишиться постоянного ощущения Данте.  
  
— Джил, ты спишь?  
  
Голос брата донесся как из-под воды. Вергилий моргнул, поднимая ресницы.  
  
Ему нравилось, что Данте зовет его сокращенным именем, но он в этом не признается.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он, скосив на Данте взгляд.  
  
Тот смотрел… странно.  
  
Тоскливо.  
  
Вергилию хотелось, чтобы он перестал, потому что это напоминало о собственной глупости.  
  
Данте перевел взгляд обратно на экран, отхлебывая из банки. Его ладонь легла Вергилию на колено. Вергилий не оттолкнул.  
  
В детстве прикосновения много значили для них. Они могли не разговаривать, порой, сутками, но не касаться не получалось.  
  
Он закрыл глаза опять и позволил себе утонуть в призрачном сладком ощущении покоя.  
  
В аду прикосновения означали смерть.  
  
Здесь и сейчас прикосновение значило простое молчаливое «я рядом».  
  
Вергилий признался хотя бы самому себе: он так скучал по ласке. По простым прикосновениям, по их теплу.  
  
Он скучал по простым человеческим вещам вроде объятий и одеяла, в которое можно завернуться, горячей воды и, как ни странно, сладостям.  
  
Что-то внутри черепной коробки скреблось и шептало о том, что это жалкие человеческие слабости, которые ему не нужны. Что-то в груди тянулось ко всему этому изо всех сил, и Вергилий сдавался.  
  
Есть ли смысл отпираться и продолжать строить из себя демона после всего?  
  
— Джил?  
  
Вергилий вздрогнул, открывая глаза. На экране шли титры, на столике лежала уже пустая коробка пиццы и две пустые же банки. Кажется, он успел задремать.  
  
— Будем спать?  
  
Вергилий кивнул.  
  
Они были полудемонами, и сон не был нужен им в таких количествах, в каких он нужен людям. Но Вергилий исправно валился спать почти каждую ночь. Может, сказывались двадцатилетний недосып и измождение вкупе с пониманием полной безопасности окружения.  
  
Данте отнял ладонь от его колена и встал. Вергилий услышал хруст его позвоночника и встал тоже, чтобы уйти в выделенную ему комнату.  
  
Вергилий не стал переодеваться, лег, как был, в футболке с длинными рукавами и мягких домашних штанах, зарылся лицом в подушку и завернулся в одеяло, потому что так было спокойнее. Чутким слухом он уловил, как возится в соседней комнате Данте.  
  
Засыпать, слыша и чувствуя его, было просто.  
  
Корни Клипота росли по его венам, прошивали тело живыми жгутами. Почему-то именно сейчас не было никакого сомнения в том, что тело принадлежит именно ему. Оно болело, отзываясь на каждое движение корней, проталкивающихся все глубже и глубже, заполняющих до самых капилляров. Они всасывали его кровь, моментально пробираясь в образовывающиеся пустоты, и Вергилий не мог пошевелить и пальцем, не мог открыть глаза — хотя их и было так много, не мог даже закричать — корни прорастали сквозь его горло, заполняя рот пышными дьявольскими цветами.  
  
 _Древо добралось до сердца, выворачивая его ребра_ , и Вергилий проснулся.  
  
Он раскрыл глаза в темноте самой нормальной спальни, все еще чувствуя фантомную выматывающую боль, рвущую его сосуды. В горле встал ком, мешавший ему не только дышать, но и кричать, Вергилий только и мог, что лежать, беспомощно раскрыв губы.  
  
Он пытался позвать Данте, но не получалось.  
  
Тело больше не ощущалось своим собственным.  
  
Это было чье-то чужое тело — чужой кожаный мешок с костями и потрохами — слабое, мерзкое, неуклюжее, неспособное на самые простые движения. Вергилий оказался в нем лишь по ошибке, он просто случайный наблюдатель, смотрящий чужими глазами, иначе как это объяснить…  
  
Когда легкие начали гореть, он сумел сделать громкий отчаянный вдох.  
  
К нему тут же вернулась способность к движению, и Вергилий сел на постели, крепко стискивая в пальцах одеяло.  
  
Его пальцы болели.  
  
 _Во сне корни Клипота проросли через капилляры и вырвались наружу, порвав кожу._  
  
Вергилий тревожно посмотрел на свои руки. Зрение не подводило его в темноте, и, не увидев ничего необычного, Вергилий немного успокоился.  
  
Он встал. В ногах ощущалась неприятная слабость.  
  
Вергилий вышел в темный коридор и пошел к комнате брата.  
  
Он привалился плечом к дверному косяку. Данте лежал, раскинувшись на кровати звездой, и негромко храпел, разомкнув губы. Одеяло сползло, прикрывая бедра только наполовину.  
  
Вергилий почти удивился, что брат спал не совсем голый.  
  
Он отмер, тихо подошел и лег на краешек кровати, сжимаясь на боку.  
  
Дышать стало чуть проще.  
  
В детстве засыпать друг без друга не получалось.  
  
Вергилий протянул к брату руку и осторожно коснулся его горячей ладони.  
  
Пальцы неожиданно дрогнули, Данте всхрапнул и проснулся.  
  
— Джил? Ты чего?  
  
Вергилий не знал, как объяснить то, что он пришел сюда. Находиться в комнате одному было невыносимо. Он начинал слышать… себя самого. И липкий неприятный сон, воспоминания его демоничности — его собственные воспоминания — так и не покинули его мысли.  
  
— Я просто…  
  
Данте зашевелился, сдвигаясь, давая ему больше места, крепко сжал ладонь и потянул к себе, вынуждая подвинуться ближе.  
  
Вергилий послушался, ложась удобнее.  
  
Кровать пахла телом, потом, простыни стирали явно не вчера и даже не пару недель назад.  
  
Но это все еще было лучше, чем бесплодная адская земля и собственная ледяная одинокая постель.  
  
— Просто…  
  
«Мне просто приснился кошмар».  
  
В детстве Вергилию часто снились кошмары. Он приходил к брату — лет до восьми, иногда в слезах — и Данте никогда не отталкивал. Данте обещал, что перебьет всех, кто пугает его брата.  
  
Как давно это было.  
  
Вергилий не сумел закончить мысль. Данте не потребовал, только протянул ему край одеяла.  
  
Вергилий смог уснуть лишь через почти час, вслушиваясь в громкое спокойное дыхание Данте, быстро переросшее в храп.  
  
На этот раз ему не приснился кошмар.  
  
Что удивительно, проснулся Вергилий позже. Данте уже не было в кровати, из ванной слышался шум, и Вергилий просто лежал, сложив руки на животе и смотря в потолок.  
  
Цвета казались ему приглушенными.  
  
Вергилий вдохнул, наполняя легкие воздухом, но тяжесть из груди не исчезла.  
  
Он сел, прижимая руки к лицу, жмурясь до боли, пытаясь разобраться в собственной голове.  
  
Скоро Данте вернулся из ванной, прищурился на Вергилия и, начав вслух прикидывать, чем они могли бы заняться сегодня, положил ладонь на его плечо.  
  
Вергилий вздрогнул. Под ладонью ему будто стало больно, прикосновение отдало в голову жаром.  
  
— Не трогай меня, — Вергилий махнул рукой, грубо сбрасывая ладонь брата с плеча.  
  
Данте опешил.  
  
Вергилий замялся, покосившись на него: Данте смотрел с вопросом и тревогой.  
  
Разросшийся страх улегся, стоило лишиться касания.  
  
Вергилий нахмурился. Обычно прикосновения нравились ему, но сейчас почему-то захотелось сбежать и спрятаться.  
  
Он вышел из спальни и закрылся в ванной комнате, тяжело вздыхая.  
  
Вергилий взглянул в зеркало: он увидел черные волосы, темные глаза и линию татуировок на шее. Он вздрогнул, шарахнувшись назад, ударился бедром о стиральную машину и отвлекся на мгновение на нее. Вернувши взгляд зеркалу, Вергилий увидел лишь себя.  
  
— Ты чего там буянишь?! — послышался Данте из соседней комнаты.  
  
— Все в порядке!  
  
Вергилий подошел к зеркалу ближе, вглядываясь в светлые глаза, коснулся лица кончиками пальцев и прочертил линию от виска до подбородка.  
  
 _Это его лицо?_  
  
Он нахмурился — отражение нахмурилось вместе с ним. Прищурился — отражение повторило, и почему-то это встревожило. Вергилий встрепал себе волосы — отражение в ответ сделало то же самое, светлые пряди упали на лоб и глаза.  
  
Вергилий взял бритву, которой пользовался Данте, повертел в пальцах, и оставил маленький порез на подбородке. Кровь проступила спелыми ягодами — у отражения она появилась тоже.  
  
Он почти не почувствовал боли — ее отголосок, фантомное ощущение.  
  
— Джил, ты там в порядке? — Данте не стал заходить, лишь постучался.  
  
Вергилий услышал его будто откуда-то издалека, из-под воды, разомкнул губы, но так и не сумел ответить.  
  
Рука, держащая бритву, казалась незнакомой.  
  
— Верджи?  
  
— В порядке, — ответил он негромко, приглушенно и включил воду, чувствуя, как кружится голова. Вергилий плеснул ледяной водой себе в лицо, крепко зажмурившись. Когда он выпрямился и взглянул в зеркало, то на мгновение увидел у себя желтые глаза.  
  
Голова начинала раскалываться.  
  
Вергилий вышел из ванной, в коридоре натыкаясь на брата.  
  
— Джил, будешь есть?  
  
— Не зови меня так, — ответил Вергилий резко, повышенным голосом. Данте опешил. Вскинул брови, смотря на него удивленно.  
  
— Ты раньше не жаловался, — сказал он. Тон агрессивно потяжелел, и Вергилий взглянул на него предупреждающе, моментально напрягаясь, ожидая удара. Но Данте лишь потерянно на него смотрел.  
  
— Так будешь есть?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Вергилий, направившись в свою комнату.  
  
— Вергилий, в чем дело? — Данте поймал его за руку. Вергилий дрогнул и почти ударил его, развернувшись. Кулак не встретился с лицом Данте лишь благодаря его хорошей реакции: он вовремя увернулся.  
  
— Не трогай меня!  
  
От прикосновения запястье кололо и жгло, тревога разрослась корнями Клипота, заполняя его легкие. Вергилий поймал воздух ртом, отворачиваясь от брата, сбегая в свою комнату.  
  
Данте не последовал за ним.  
  
Вергилий зло встряхнул рукой, которую так и жгло, схватился за Ямато и вынул лезвие из ножен на несколько сантиметров.  
  
Он увидел свое отражение в стали: глаза были желтыми. Вергилий почти выронил меч из дрогнувших пальцев, звонко спрятал лезвие в ножны, крепко зажмурившись. Ему было нечем дышать. Он разомкнул веки и посмотрел на Ямато. На руку, ее держащую.  
  
 _Что он здесь делает?  
  
Разве не должен он быть заперт в аду?  
  
Разве не должен он был править?  
  
Разве не должен он был рассыпаться в прах?_  
  
Вергилий прислушался: шагов Данте не было слышно.  
  
Он снова достал Ямато из ножен и оставил на руке порез. Он не почувствовал боли: это разозлило. Вергилий прижал лезвие к коже, добравшись до сосудов. Кровь хлынула пугающим фонтаном. Вергилий смотрел, пока рана не заросла.  
  
Он бы всадил меч себе в грудь, но в прошлый раз это разделило его надвое.  
  
Вергилий вышел из комнаты через несколько часов, успев подремать и прочувствовать еще один мерзкий кошмар о Клипоте.  
  
Брат посмотрел на него с сомнением, когда увидел на кухне.  
  
Вергилия этот взгляд покоробил.  
  
— Я думаю, пора бы позвонить Неро, — обронил Данте, откусывая от пиццы. — Он нам головы откусит, если узнает, что мы тут уже почти неделю, а он еще не знает.  
  
— Да, давай, — сказал Вергилий тихо, садясь за стол возле него. Данте смерил его еще одним взглядом и расслабился.  
  
На пороге агентства Неро оказался через два дня (большую часть этого времени Вергилий проспал), вечером. В руках у него была коробка пиццы, на лице — легкая нервозность. Данте, увидев его, первым делом отобрал пиццу, и только потом переключил все внимание на Неро.  
  
Тот выглядел так, будто сейчас взорвется.  
  
— Ребенок, иди сюда уже, — бросил Данте, протягивая к нему руки, и Неро среагировал, хватаясь за него, обнимая. Вергилий увидел улыбку у него на лице.  
  
Неро бормотал что-то о том, что думал, что они вообще не вернутся. Что боялся этого. Данте в ответ негромко и тепло усмехнулся, хлопнув его меж лопаток, а потом сказал:  
  
— Обещал же, что присмотрю за твоим стариком.  
  
Неро отстранился от Данте, повернулся к Вергилию и улыбнулся — неловко.  
  
Сердце неожиданно потянуло.  
  
Вергилий вгляделся в лицо своего сына, которого он никогда не знал.  
  
Внутри что-то хотело обнять его — так же, как сделал Данте. Внутри что-то кричало о том, что он просто жалкий человек.  
  
Вергилию хотелось, чтобы его перестало разрывать. Он устал.  
  
Ни одно из желаний, казалось, не принадлежало ему.  
  
Но в то же время, чьими еще желаниями они могли быть?..  
  
— Рад, что вы вернулись, — обронил Неро, помялся и, казалось, немного покраснев, обнял его сам.  
  
Вергилий внутренне дрогнул, удивленно приподняв руки и потерянно мазнув взглядом по Данте. Тот лишь коротко взглянул на них и отвернулся: его больше интересовала коробка пиццы, которую Неро принес.  
  
Вергилий почувствовал сердцебиение Неро — частое, заполошное. Почувствовал его дыхание, тепло тела, уловил запах — знакомый, потому что точно так же пах Данте и точно так же пах он сам.  _Родная кровь._  
  
Он вспомнил, как, почти убил Неро. Вспомнил, как в ужасе смотрел сам на себя и тянул Неро прочь, чтобы спасти. Вспомнил, как, позднее, умирая и рассыпаясь пеплом, хватался за Неро, потому что не мог стоять на ногах. И в то же самое время он сражался с Данте.  
  
 _Потом он смотрел сам на себя. Потом он вонзил лезвие себе в грудь._  
  
Это были взаимоисключающие воспоминания.  
  
И у Вергилия в голове они не укладывались. А уложить надо было.  
  
Он осторожно провел ладонями по напрягшейся спине Неро — тот будто ждал удара лезвием.  
  
 _Вергилий помнил его заботу. Вергилий помнил его меч, лишь жалко полоснувший по его ладони._  
  
Он разомкнул руки, выпуская Неро из объятий. Тот отступил на шаг, выражение на его лице застыло такое, будто он очень хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Или не находил слов.  
  
Вергилий очень хорошо его понимал.  
  
Они расположились за маленьким кухонным столом. Вергилию вспоминались семейные обеды: Данте не мог усидеть на месте спокойно и начинал пинать его под столом, за что отец потом прикрикивал на обоих, чтобы они не начали драться прямо за столом посреди тарелок с едой.  
  
— Не смогу остаться надолго, — сказал Неро, с хмурым видом отделяя кусочек ананаса от теста. Данте посмотрел на это с возмущением. — Я обещал Кирие, что не буду задерживаться надолго, — он замялся, посмотрев на Вергилия. — Кирие — это моя… эм…  
  
— Сводная сестра, — хохотнул Данте.  
  
— Жена, — зло поправил Неро, посмотрев на него недовольно. Вергилий приподнял брови. — Ну то есть… — он смутился. — Еще нет, но мы над этим работаем.  
  
Вергилий подумал о его матери и о том, сколько всего он пропустил.  
  
Эта Кирие, должно быть, хорошая девушка.  
  
Вергилий, честно сказать, понятия не имел, о чем с ним говорить. Неро был его сыном, но совершенно чужим. Всякий вопрос, приходивший Вергилию в голову, казался неуместным и ненужным. Поэтому он просто сидел, иногда отбирая у Данте оливки, и слушал, как тот на примере пустых банок из-под пива и крышки коробки рассказывал, как они выбрались из ада.  
  
— В первый раз вижу того, кому нравятся оливки, — пробормотал Неро, когда Данте закончил, а Вергилий утянул с его куска пиццы еще одну оливку.  
  
— Они похожи на человечину.  
  
На несколько секунд тишина воцарилась гробовая. Выражение лица Неро было просто бесценно.  
  
— Шучу, — сказал Вергилий, украдкой улыбнувшись. Данте хихикнул.  
  
— Конечно, шутит. Они вообще не похожи на человечину, — вставил он.  
  
Неро закатил глаза.  
  
— Умеете аппетит испортить, — буркнул он. Потом, помявшись, спросил почти шепотом: — А вы правда когда-то пробовали человечину?  
  
Вопрос развеселил.  
  
— Как-то в детстве Данте меня укусил, — сказал Вергилий. Данте засмеялся — открыто и счастливо, очевидно, вспомнив. — В отместку я всадил в него меч.  
  
Вспоминать что-то из тех времен было тоскливо, но просто. Эти воспоминания были цельными, правильными, совершенно здоровыми, и Вергилию даже понравилось перебирать прошлое по полочкам. «А помнишь?..» — «Конечно! Ты тогда еще…».  
  
Неро слушал и улыбался.  
  
Он уехал на следующий вечер, пообещав, что будет звонить и заезжать, и Вергилий позволил обнять себя еще раз — хотя теперь все внутри пожелало избежать прикосновения.  
  
В ту ночь ему приснился липкий кошмар, но Вергилий не пришел к брату, чтобы спастись от него.  
  
А следующим утром он разбил еще одну чашку — случайно, опять потерявшись в мыслях, думая о сыне.  
  
 _Он назвал Неро ошибкой. Сказал, что Неро не должен был рождаться.  
  
Он считал, что Неро — единственный, кто может его победить. Он верил в Неро._  
  
Вергилий взял большой осколок и проткнул кожу на руке, устало смотря на капли крови. Боли снова не было. Он надавил на порез, раскрывая его больше, лишь бы почувствовать хоть что-то, но его оборвали.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — зло спросил Данте, ловя его за руку. Вергилий даже не услышал, как он подошел. Он вздрогнул и шарахнулся от него назад, вырываясь из хватки. Царапина на запястье уже затянулась, но он все равно успел неосторожно разбрызгать кровь. — Раз не дали перебить кучу людей, решил на себе отыграться?!  
  
— Дело не в этом, — сказал Вергилий сквозь зубы.  
  
— А что тогда? — он не дождался моментального ответа и повторил вопрос, надавив на голос, пытаясь схватить Вергилия за руку еще раз.  
  
Царапина затянулась очень быстро.  
  
— Ни в чем.  
  
Данте уставился на него практически взбешенно.  
  
— Вергилий.  
  
— Ни в чем!  
  
Данте глубоко вдохнул и очень медленно выдохнул.  
  
— Пойдем-ка, развеемся, — сказал он неожиданно.  
  
Вергилий с сомнением посмотрел на дверь. Он не выходил на улицу все те дни, что они провели здесь, и старался даже не смотреть из окон. Вергилию нравилась мысль об их собственном крошечном безопасном мирке, где ему нужно защищаться лишь от самого себя, а не от внешних угроз.  
  
— Пойдем-пойдем. Знаю одно место хорошее.  
  
На демонический мотоцикл Вергилий посмотрел с большим сомнением.  
  
— Я могу открыть портал…  
  
— Никаких порталов, — возразил Данте. — Садись.  
  
Данте увез его куда-то за город, на большой пустырь, где не было даже деревьев. Земля тут так и не вернулась к своему первоначальному виду после исчезновение Клипота, большими участками она неравномерно вздымалась вверх, и с самого верхнего открывался неплохой вид на город.  
  
Вергилию здесь было неуютно. Ему хотелось обратно в тесное помещение.  
  
Данте материализовал в руках меч.  
  
— Ты привел меня сюда, чтобы драться?  
  
Данте цокнул языком.  
  
— Давай, Верджи, тебе же всегда нравилось! У нас с тобой никогда не было другого способа сбросить напряжение!  
  
Его голос звенел радостным весельем. И за ним пряталась тревога.  
  
В триггере чувства обострялись, цвета становились ярче, звуки — четче. Тело не казалось чужим. Вергилий расправил крылья, вытягивая хвост. Слегка подрагивая от переполнявшей его силы, Вергилий посмотрел на брата: он перетаптывался с ноги на ногу, нетерпеливо помахивая крыльями.  
  
Вергилий поймал себя на странной мысли: драться не хотелось.  
  
Он сбросил триггер. Данте, пошедший было в атаку, резко остановился практически возле него. На Вергилия дохнуло его огненным жаром. Брат наклонился к нему, заглядывая в лицо. Демоническая мимика была куда ограниченнее человеческой, но Вергилий все равно уловил немой вопрос.  
  
— Давай не будем, — сказал Вергилий негромко. У него опять начинала кружиться голова, и находиться на открытом, хорошо просматриваемом пространстве ему больше не хотелось.  
  
Они могут увлечься друг другом и не заметить другого возможного противника…  
  
— В чем дело? — спросил Данте, сбросив триггер и нахмурившись. — Джил, что не так?  
  
— Все так. Я просто… просто не хочу.  
  
Данте нахмурился сильнее.  
  
Вергилий опустил взгляд на Ямато, которую держал в руке. Посмотрел на руку.  
  
 _Свою ли?_  
  
Это  _его_  тело?  
  
 _Он пришел к Данте за помощью, потому что не к кому было больше идти, и потому что он так хотел прийти именно к нему._  
  
 _Он хотел убить Данте, раздавить, как букашку, потому что ненавидел, потому что иначе — не доказать силу._  
  
— Джил?  
  
— Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, — признал Вергилий едва слышно, собственные губы, казалось, не слушались, задеревенели. Взгляд Данте жег ему лицо, от него хотелось сбежать, закрыться, лишь бы брат не смотрел с такой тревогой и напряжением. — Не знаю… Я постоянно вспоминаю, и все эти воспоминания исключают одно другое. Я помню, как пришел к тебе с просьбой добраться до демона, и помню, как был этим самым демоном.  
  
Вергилий осел на землю и провел ладонью по лицу, закрыв глаза. Пальцы, держащие Ямато, вздрогнули, выпуская меч, оставляя его лежать на сухой потрескавшейся земле.  
  
— Я помню, как был рад тебя видеть, и как смешно мне было с попыток меня победить.  
  
Он сгорбился, тяжело вздыхая. Голова кружилась, давило на виски, а тело плохо слушалось, будто ему не принадлежало. Вергилий посмотрел на свои руки.  
  
Данте взял его ладони в свои, садясь рядом.  
  
Вергилий глубоко вдохнул. Это точно его ладони?  
  
 _Точно?.._  
  
— Верджи.  
  
Вергилий нахмурился и попытался вырвать руки. Данте не позволил, схватил, сжал вдруг так крепко, что на мгновение Вергилий почти запаниковал, но успел опомниться: он не в аду и его не собираются убивать.  
  
— Иногда я забываю, что я это я, — прошептал Вергилий. — И что я здесь. А не там.  
  
Данте отпустил его руки, но взял лицо в ладони и вынудил посмотреть на себя.  
  
 _От прикосновения хотелось уйти.  
  
К прикосновению хотелось тянуться. _  
  
— Я понимаю, — сказал Данте почти шепотом. — Тебе сложно. Но это пройдет. Я обещаю. Не сразу. Дай себе время.  
  
Он звучал так наивно и так глупо, и Вергилию так хотелось поверить.  
  
— Ты думаешь, мне станет лучше?  
  
Данте отнял руки от его лица и пожал плечами.  
  
— Двадцать лет назад я тебя потерял, — сказал он. — Прошло время: и ты здесь. Не пытаешься убить меня, не пытаешься достигнуть отцовской власти. Просто пытаешься жить. Мне кажется, после всего, это то, что тебе нужно.  
  
— Просто жить?  
  
— Просто жить. А часть жизни — это постоянные проблемы.  
  
Данте улыбнулся. Звучал он не особо воодушевляюще.  
  
— В любом случае, что бы с тобой не творилось, — сказал он серьезно, — я буду рядом. И я от тебя не откажусь. Не после всего.  
  
— Спасибо.


End file.
